


A Rather Lengthy Shower

by threerings



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-31
Updated: 2007-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threerings/pseuds/threerings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is interrupted in the shower. Twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rather Lengthy Shower

**Author's Note:**

> This porny little piece demanded to be written. It's my second piece of Doctor Who fic. Unbetaed.

For quite a while after beginning her life aboard the TARDIS with the Doctor, Rose had a problem. She enjoyed the excitement of their travels, the adventure and the sights. But Rose did miss something from her old life. To be frank, she missed sex. Though Rose had never had a very extensive or exciting sex life, her appetite was healthy, and there was little food for it on board the TARDIS. Rose felt the Doctor could hardly have made things worse for her either. She spent all her time with him, and grew to fancy him more and more, even though she thought she knew better than to approach him in that way.

So, Rose had a problem of frustration. She had tried to satisfy herself during the little time she had in bed, but she'd never really found her own fingers very satisfying. Rose was often a grouch in those days.

One day, Rose was in the TARDIS's shower when she made a very pleasant discovery. She had been trying to remove the last of the super-sticky goo from an exploded alien pod, when she accidentally banged her elbow into the shower's controls.

Now, the shower itself was rather nice, and showed an appreciation of luxury that was rare on the TARDIS. It was a standing shower, about 4 foot by 5 foot, the walls made of some sort of smooth stone, or possibly plastic and it had frosted glass doors. The showerhead was gleaming metal and mounted quite high up on the wall. Directly below this was a slim panel with four round buttons set nearly flush in it. Rose had never truly considered this panel before, as it was not necessary to touch it to turn on the shower, which turned on and off in the normal way via two knobs at waist height. If Rose had ever noticed the small metal panel, she had assumed it was used for maintenance, or plumbing, or something technical. Or it could have been used for nothing at all. The workings of the TARDIS were mysterious and only made sense to the Doctor. So, rather than explain to him that she had broken the shower, Rose had never bothered with the panel and it's buttons. Until, that is, as she was trying to direct the spray of the shower onto the underside of her hair, where the gloop was stuck, her elbow pressed one of the buttons.

The showerhead seemed to launch itself towards her, dropping down at the end of a long metal coil. The spray shot up into her face, and Rose scrambled to grab the showerhead. She used the conveniently mobile spray to rinse the last of the nasty pink goo from her hair before her mind turned to other uses of the spray. With a slight sensation of naughtiness, Rose lowered the showerhead and began to enjoy the sensation of the warm water flowing over her sex. Fairly soon, Rose found herself wondering what the other buttons on the shower controls did. Imagine her delight to find that one of them increased the force and oscillation of the spray, bringing her quite quickly to orgasm. Rose had to bite back her moans as the most forceful orgasm in several months flooded her body.

If the Doctor stopped to wonder why his companion had begun taking longer and longer showers, he probably assumed it was normal human female grooming.

~~~

When Captain Jack came aboard the TARDIS, Rose had the feeling that things might soon change. The Doctor had shown jealousy when she paid attention to Jack, and had even insinuated that he might be interested in sex. And if she was mistaken about the Doctor, there was always Jack. Rose knew that Jack was interested in sex.

And yet, neither of these men, so interesting in proving their masculinity to each other, had made any serious move on her. Rose continued to take rather lengthy showers.

~~~

"Does she always take this long in there?"

The Doctor looked up from the TARDIS console at Jack's question. "Yeah. Think so."

"Doesn't she use all the hot water? I was hoping to get in there next. I'm feeling not so fresh."

"You're looking not so fresh, either." The Doctor had gone back to fiddling with whatever connection he was repairing. "Hot water doesn't run out, it's transdimensional hot water."

Jack shot a skeptical look at the Doctor's back. "Right. Naturally." He moved closer to the hallway leading to the bath, peering around the corner with a speculative look on his features. "I'll just have to wait, I guess." The Doctor gave him some sort of grunt from his spot on the other side of the room.

Captain Jack had been doing a lot of thinking since he came onboard the TARDIS. His interest had originally been caught by Rose, of course, but upon meeting the Doctor, he'd begun wondering just what it would take to get a Timelord into his bed. To be honest, he thought what he needed to get the Doctor into bed was Rose. Which was just fine with him.

Plus, Jack had noticed Rose's looks, at him, at the Doctor. He thought it might just work out. So, he approached the door to the bathroom quietly, so as not to be heard by either Rose or the Doctor. He cracked the door gently, a small amount of steam escaping. How lovely that the door didn't lock. As Jack hesitated on whether to enter or not, he heard something low under the sound of pulsing water. Jack smiled devilishly to himself. He knew the sound of a woman coming, even muffled and distant.

'Too late to try anything tonight,' he thought. 'I'll wait until next time.'

~~~

'Next time' turned out to be after a few days spent on a dusty, hot planet overthrowing the local slave trade. Before they headed off Rose had insisted on a good night's sleep, preceded naturally by a shower. The Doctor had disappeared, presumably to his own quarters in the depths of the TARDIS, and Jack sensed his moment.

He snuck into the bathroom, the sounds of his movements covered by the water. There was a small exterior area separated from the shower by a tiled wall. It was here that he removed all his clothes, replacing them with a towel around his hips. He stopped to listen for a moment, noticing a change in the beat of the water against the shower walls. If he strained, he could make out a few quick breaths that were not quite moans. Perfect.

He nonchalantly turned the corner so he was facing the glass doors of the shower. He looked at Rose, leaning into the corner of the shower, her eyes closed and head thrown back as she directed the shower's spray between her legs. He took a moment to enjoy the sight of her, water beaded on her upper body and the curves of her breasts and hips.

"Need any help?"

Rose nearly leapt through the glass at that. She dropped the showerhead, which banged against the wall as she cried out in total shock.

God, she recognized the voice, but all she could make out through the glass was a pale, blurred form. She threw the glass door back as she also made an unconscious attempt to cover herself with her arm.

"Jack! What the…?" Rose was staring at him with a mixture of outrage, shock, and frustration. Jack merely smiled and let the towel fall from his hips, showing his arousal. The look on Rose's face changed, then, to one that was at once naughty and scolding.

"Jack. What are you doing?" Her tone said that she knew exactly what he was doing, and didn't entirely disapprove. Jack took it for an invitation, and crossed the distance to the shower in two strides. He reached down and caught the dangling showerhead, directing the spray up her body as he replaced it at the top. Rose shivered at that, and moved slightly to accommodate him as he stepped under the spray.

Jack made a show of closing the shower door and wetting his hair and body under the water, as if he was taking a normal shower. He pretended to ignore, for the moment, the fact that his right side was brushing against Rose's naked body. Rose laughed, then, before turning him to face her and claiming his lips in a kiss. Jack smiled as he kissed her, his hands quickly feeling their way to her breasts.

He kissed down her neck to the curve of her shoulder while one of his hands quickly found its way between her legs to continue what she herself had begun. Rose gasped and moaned into his touch, reveling in the feel of actual flesh against her own. Jack bit her shoulder at the same time as he drove two fingers inside her, making her cry out in earnest.

Rose's body was pressed against the back wall of the shower, the coolness of the metal contrasting deliciously with the heat of the water and Jack's body against her. Her head was back, leaning against that wall as she found her legs could hold less and less of her own weight as Jack expertly touched her. She felt Jack's erection slide against her clit and she opened her eyes at the sensation.

And she screamed, pushing Jack away from her in the same moment. Jack cursed, turning behind him to see what Rose was now looking at with horror. He could see nothing but a black blur through the steamy, frosted glass.

Rose was still pressed against the wall, her hand at her mouth in shock. The dark figure did not move, and she threw open the glass door of the shower to stare at him. The Doctor stood there in that foggy room, his eyes fixed on Rose, expressionless. Jack remained where he was, just beyond the open shower door, glad for once that the Doctor's gaze was not fixed on him.

The water from the showerhead fell between Jack and Rose without touching them. Rose was frozen in place, looking at the Doctor through the fall of the water. She had made no move to cover herself, merely stood in the Doctor's view, a look of apology on her face. Rose wondered how long the Doctor had been standing there. But mostly, she wondered how angry he would be, or how hurt. It would have to be one of those two, from the way he simply stood there looking at her, expressionless.

Very slowly, the Doctor's eyes left Rose's face and traveled down her body. Rose thought she could feel the sweep of his gaze on her bare skin. When his eyes had reached her feet, his gaze flicked suddenly to Jack, and traveled up his form. The Doctor's expression was one of assessment, calculation. Rose had no idea what to expect. She tried to brace herself for whatever was coming when his eyes moved back to meet hers. There was another long moment where he simply looked at her.

"Room for one more?" he asked, his voice softer than usual and nearly hesitant.

Rose smiled with her surprise, and found she couldn't speak. She reached her hand out towards him, stepping forward into the spray of the shower as she did so. The Doctor smiled too, and gave a small laugh and he moved towards her, stopping just out of reach as he remembered his clothes. Rose continued to smile as the Doctor shrugged out of his leather jacket and hurriedly went about shedding the rest of his clothing in a somewhat self-conscious manner.

Rose glanced over at Jack, who met her eyes with a look of impish delight, a kid on Christmas morning, eager to unwrap his presents. The Doctor also caught Jack's eye as he stood from removing his boots. Rose watched with wonder as the Doctor slipped out of his jeans before coming forward quickly into the shower, pulling the door closed as he did. And then he was kissing her, pressing her back against the cold wall and causing her to shiver.

The kiss was passionate, singing through her body, which she pressed tightly against his. The water was sliding around and between them, getting alternately into their eyes and their mouths, adding a different flavor and feel to their kiss.

Jack watched their moment from about a foot away, not daring to interrupt. He was beginning to feel a bit superfluous and would probably have tried to leave had the sight not been so beautiful. He took in the sight of the Doctor's muscled back, his ass, his legs where they pressed against Rose's curved thighs. A desire stronger than he'd known in quite some time overtook him and he moaned with it when the Doctor turned towards him. Jack moved into them slowly, placing a hand on Rose's shoulder before doing the same with the Doctor. Gathering all his bravado, Jack moved towards the Doctor and covered his lips with his own. The Doctor responded to Jack's kiss, his lips opening under the other man's and soon all three of them were trading impassioned kisses.

As the three of them pressed against each other, mouths and hands running over slick flesh, Rose suddenly lost her footing and slipped. She was caught by four strong arms and found herself pressed between the two men. She started to laugh, helplessly and soon Jack and the Doctor were laughing with her. Rose looked up at the Doctor, who was looking at the both of them with a huge smile.

"Fantastic," he said.


End file.
